


[Podfic] Want To Say That Again?

by casstayinmyass



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Public Sex, Quickies, Rough Sex, Shitty Voiceovers, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Podfic retelling of a dom Papa III fic of mine.
Relationships: Papa Emeritus III/Reader, Papa Emeritus III/Sister(s) of Sin
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] Want To Say That Again?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Obedience That Holds Us Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609665) by [casstayinmyass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass). 



> My first venture into podfic! Hope the voices are okay. LMAO WHO AM I KIDDING I'm sure they're not, but enjoy the filth

[Kissy](https://soundcloud.com/kissy-605096872) · [Want To Say That Again? - Papa III x Reader](https://soundcloud.com/kissy-605096872/want-to-say-that-again-papa-iii-x-reader)


End file.
